La Última Escena
by MissAdaWho
Summary: Yami es un joven actor de teatro cuya carrera ha caído en el olvido después de un incidente en su último papel. Sus días pasan monótonos, acostumbrado a los constantes acosos de su jefe, hasta que un día conoce a una extraña y excéntrica mujer que le ofrece volver a escena. Su vida dará un duro giro guiando su camino a interpretar el papel del Psicopata Americano, Patrick Bateman.
1. Demora

_**Capitulo 1 - Demora**_

Lentamente su escritorio comenzaba a quedar vacío al tiempo que depositaba sus objetos personales en una caja de cartón. Sus lapices, bloc de notas y demás artículos de oficina eran guardados de manera ordenada para ahorrar espacio. El joven de mediana estatura, caucásico y cabellos tricolores mantenía su cabeza baja para no ver los rostros de los otros 3 oficinistas que aun permanecían detrás de sus escritorios; de alguna manera, sentía sus miradas juzgadoras clavarse en su nuca, en silencio, seguro ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido y no... ninguno de ellos se solidarizaría con él y sabia bien el por que. Continuó con su tarea cuando, sin darse cuenta, tuvo en sus manos su blanca taza de café, casi sin uso, con la inscripción: "Para mi super hermano"; la sostuvo un segundo recordando a su hermano que hoy regresaba a Tokio en el vuelo de las 18:00 horas, se imaginaba el encuentro y lo que le diría cuando le contara las novedades. Suspiró viendo de nuevo la taza notando, esta vez, una mancha roja sobre la blanca porcelana donde su mano derecha la había tocado; la limpio un poco y la guardó junto con los demás objetos.

Habia sido una mañana singular...

_Entró a la oficina de su jefe, Dartz Paradius; quien estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles. Esperó en silencio hasta que el hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos caramelo le prestase atención._

–_¿Que necesitas Yami? –preguntó su jefe al fin._

–_Señor, mi hermano vuelve hoy de Domino y... quiero pedirle si puedo salir antes hoy para ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto –presentó su solicitud con calma._

–_¿Quieres retirarte temprano? –preguntó lo obvio._

–_Si, por favor –decidió agregar una suplica._

–_Ay, Yami, Yami... –fue la respuesta de Dartz._

No recordaba bien que pasó pero Dartz comenzó a recriminarle un par de clientes que había perdido; que "él" había perdido. No fue su culpa; trato de mantenerlos satisfechos, como era usual, pero tampoco iba a rebajarse después de la manera en que uno de ellos lo llamó. Y él no era así; nunca accedió a "eso" para cerrar un contrato de su jefe; deseaba no haber agregado esa referencia en su resumé; pero de la nada se encontró de espaldas sobre el escritorio de su jefe y este entre sus piernas luchando por sostenerle los brazos.

–_¡Suélteme! –gritó el ojirubí tratando de quitarse a su jefe de encima._

–_¡Yami! ¡Tranquilo! –le ordenó tratando de contener al de cabellos tricolores que no parecía querer cooperar._

–_¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque! –gritó al tiempo que liberaba su mano derecha del agarre de el de cabellos esmeralda y la acción que siguió, esa fue la acción que lo llevó a lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Una sorpresiva trompada alcanzó el tabique nasal de su jefe haciendo que este retrocediera sosteniendo su rostro lesionado. Yami se quedó allí un segundo paralizado por lo que había hecho, miró el suelo y vio una gotas de sangre justo sobre el suelo que estaba pisando Dartz, alzó la vista y efectivamente, una catarata de sangre caía de las fosas nasales de este que intentaba vanamente contenerla con sus manos. El ojirubí comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta mientras que la ira en el hombre de cabellos verdes iba en aumento. Yami, en su cabeza, imaginaba lo que Dartz le diría o gritaría_

–_¡Tú! ¡Tú, maldito...! –bramó el de ojos caramelo._

_Pero no... no le daría esa satisfacción._

–_¡Renuncio! –gritó con tanta seguridad, una seguridad que creía había perdido junto a su dignidad cuando comenzó a trabajar para esa maldita compañía. Salió de la oficina de su jefe con decidido rumbo a su escritorio y allí era donde estaba ahora._

–¿Me estas escuchando? –Una voz le estaba hablando, ¿qué acaso no podía recoger sus cosas en paz?– ¿Hola? –la voz lo reclamó insistente; y... reconocía esa insistencia.

–Si... –respondió fingiendo atención; alzó la vista a ver a aquellos ojos azules cuyo dueño alguna vez lo había rechazado.

–Dejaste esto en mi oficina para que lo firmara –dijo tirando sobre la mesa de Yami un grueso manojo de hojas que retumbó al chocar contra la madera.

–¿Si? –preguntó restandole importancia, no quería recordar esa ocasión pero estaba seguro que el castaño insistiría en recordarselo. Después de todo, esa era su costumbre, era la costumbre de todos los jefes de grandes empresas, pisotear a los subordinados.

–¿Esta Dartz? Vengo a rescindir su contrato; y decirle que enviar a sus prostitutas a endulzar la oferta no funciona conmigo –habló tratando de ser lo mas hiriente posible.

–"¿Prostituta?" –la palabra resonó en su cabeza. Yami bajo la mirada intentando no dejar escapar sus lagrimas pero los nombres le dolían. Aún cuando nunca había hecho nada merecer ese nombre, o al menos eso creia, a pesar de nunca haber traspasado esa linea, ¿así era como los demás lo veían? ¿cómo sus compañeros lo veían? ¿por eso eran tan fríos con él?

–¿Esta Dartz en su oficina? –habló ignorando por completo el alterado estado de animo de aquel secretario de cabellos tricolores frente a él.

–Si, supongo... –respondió regresando a su actividad inicial de ordenar sus pertenencias.

–¿Supones? ¿No eres su secretario? –preguntó con su paciencia puesta a limite; ¿acaso ese joven no sabia si su propio jefe estaba en su oficina o no?

–Recientemente... –acomodó unos papeles de manera nerviosa ganándose la atención del empresario frente a él, aun mas al ver la mano derecha del joven secretario cubierta de una sustancia roja que podía adivinar que era–, he rescindido de ese privilegio. Así que... –Yami se percató que su mano derecha estaba llamando la atención del ojiazul por demás, así que como casi un acto reflejo la apartó ocultándola.

–¿Estas llorando? –preguntó el ojiazul casi fingiendo interés y preocupación; no debia dejarse engañar, sabia por experiencia que Yami era muy bueno en fingir emociones, tenia esa habilidad de actuar; podría haber sido un buen empresario si no fuera que, a su parecer, era un don nadie y usaba su talento para beneficio de Dartz, quien lo habia convertido en su sumisa marioneta. Y eso le repugnaba.

–No... –mintió aunque no del todo.

–¿Tanto significaba para ti trabajar para ese sujeto? –preguntó, la verdad era que Dartz era un cretino como ejecutivo y como persona; por eso, no podía entender como aquel joven podía sentirse triste de abandonar un trabajo tan vacío como ser secretario de ese infeliz.

–No son lagrimas de tristeza es solo que... –ahogó una risa algo psicótica que puso en alerta al empresario– no importa –dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas recordando lo que había hecho hacia instantes nada mas y que ese pomposo empresario fingiera preocupación en él aun después de que lo había insultado y llamado... era algo... cómico. Pero podía darle un fin aun mas divertido. Ante la mirada atónita de Kaiba; Yami tomó el contrato del castaño y sin decir una palabra lo colocó en la trituradora, que estaba sobre el cesto de basura a un lado de su escritorio, haciendo que las gruesas hojas se convirtieran en añicos frente a los azules ojos del empresario. Cuando la maquina termino de procesar las hojas, ahora hecha jirones, Yami tomó un manojo de esos pedazos y los colocó en los bolsillos del blanco abrigo del empresario, quien admiraba sin habla las acciones del joven frente.– A riesgo de dañar aun mas mi relación con Dartz, señor Kaiba, le digo: "pase, el señor Dartz lo esta esperando". –Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos tricolores tomó su caja de cartón con sus cosas y se retiró hacia el ascensor.

El joven empresario lo vio alejarse y desaparecer dentro del ascensor y no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que era ese joven. ¿Qué quería decir que riesgo de arruinar aun mas su relación con Dartz? ¿Por qué tenia sangre en su mano? No tenia idea de lo que se refería entonces, pero al abrir aquellas puertas del despacho del dueño de Industrias Paradius estaba seguro de que entendería y de alguna manera, sabia que desearía volver a ver a ese niño otra vez.

* * *

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la terminal. Ya eran las 17:45, el vuelo en que venia Yugi debía estar por llegar. Ya hacia una semana que su hermano menor se había ido a casa de sus padres a visitarlos; ya lo había puesto al tanto de la situación en la que estaban ahora que había renunciado a su empleo, debía conseguir otro para pagar el alquiler y debía ser pronto. Maldición, seguro Yugi les contaría a sus padres y estos levantarían criticas contra él y su ridícula idea de abandonar a tranquilidad de Domino e ir a la céntrica Tokio. Se sostuvo la cabeza para pensar y tratar de ordenar sus meditaciones. Ya lo solucionaría, no debía seguir golpeándose con eso. Miró a su derecha, un enorme ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje donde los aviones daban sus primeros pasos para el despegue; se quedó un rato viéndolos, estaba aburrido. Alzó la vista a la cartelera que anunciaba los horarios de llegada de los vuelos y las letras verdes y rojas que rodaban en el mismo formando la palabra: "Delayed" una y otra y otra vez. Se masajeó un poco la sien; el reloj marcaba las 18:47 horas, ya estaba cansado de esperar. Comenzó a leer la publicidad cuando una cartelera llamó su atención: "La vida no es más que una sombra que pasa. Macbeth. Sábado 22:00 horas en el teatro South Broadway" El ojirubí se llevó las manos a la cabeza; ¿podía ser que esa fuera su maldita suerte? De todos los lugares donde podía sentarse a esperar; ¿justo tenia que ser frente a ese condenado cartel?

–¿Demorado?

Una femenina voz acentuada, extranjera seguramente lo sacó de su ostracismo. Se escuchaba demasiado cerca ¿acaso le estaba hablando a él? Alzó la vista y ahí estaba de pie frente a él: una joven caucásica, de cabellos negros y rizados y labios delineados en un exagerado pero sofisticado rojo carmesí. Vestía un abrigo de piel negro engrosado el cual parecía brillar cuando la luz se reflejaba en el mismo. En sus pies llevaba una botas cortas de cuero negro y sus piernas estaban recubiertas por unas medias de nailon negras con un curioso detalle brillante. En una mano llevaba un bolso negro mientras que con la otra mantenía su abrigo cerrado evitando que los demás vieran lo que había debajo de este.

–¿Qué? –Yami se quedó sin habla un instante; a simple vista la joven parecía tener una avanzada edad si no se la observaba con atención; cuando la escuchó creía que era otra señora mayor que le pellizcara la mejilla pero... no parecía estar en sus intenciones. La joven lo veía como si lo conociera; y eso lo incomodaba un poco.

–Si estas demorado –volvió a preguntar la joven.

–Ah si... si ya hace un buen rato –respondió Yami sin dar mucho detalle.

La joven sonrió mordiéndose un poco el labio– ¿De veras? Por tu expresión.. –dijo al tiempo que daba un paso al costado y se sentaba en el asiento que estaba a la izquierda de Yami– diría que llevas años esperando. –Terminó su frase mientras se cruzaba provocativamente de piernas y sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su abrigo– ¿Quieres? –preguntó ofreciéndole la cajilla de cigarrillos al ojirubí.

–No, gracias. No fumo –negó gentilmente apartando los cigarrillos de su rostro.

–Me lo imagine –respondió la joven guardando la cajetilla –¿Sabes? Yo tampoco... pero nunca se sabe cuando te encontraras con alguien que si. ¿Curioso no? –preguntó moviendo un poco sus piernas.

–Si, supongo –respondió Yami sin darle demasiada importancia y volvió la vista de nuevo al cartel que anunciaba la llegada de los aviones; el letrero "Delayed" seguía ahí

–Así que... ¿qué te dejo plantado esta vez?

–¿Cómo? –la voz de la mujer otra vez se entrometió en sus meditaciones.

–¿Qué estas esperando?

–A alguien, a mi... –se detuvo ¿De veras quería entablar algo con esa extraña? No lo creía.. ni siquiera la conocía– A nadie.

–No te pregunte "quien", te dije "qué" –volvió a preguntar la joven.

–¿Cómo que a "qué"? –la mujer lo estaba poniendo nervioso No entendía hacia donde iban sus preguntas.

La joven sonrió –cuando te vi aquí sentado entre toda esta gente; no veía a alguien que estuviese esperando a otro alguien. Veía a un joven que estaba esperando algo; algo... quisiera saber ¿qué?

–No sé a que se refiere. ¿Acaso va caminando por el aeropuerto preguntándole a la gente que espera?

–No necesito hacerlo; ya te dije... veo a toda esta gente aquí y sé bien lo que cada uno espera. Cada uno de ellos pero tu... tu me impresionas... no eres como los otros.

–Mire, no quiero ser descortés pero, no sé qué es lo que quiere. ¿Esta bien? Ni siquiera la conozco

–Creo que sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo te conozco... –respondió.

–No lo creo –estaba seguro que nunca la había visto.

–Si, tu eres... el actor... Yami Mutou. ¿No es así?

–Pues... si. –respondió asombrado ¿Cómo lo había reconocido? Su carrera había terminado antes de comenzar; no había llegado a ser tan popular para ser reconocido– ¿Cómo lo supo?

–Pues bien, joven actor. Uno reconoce a otro; si no lo haces... es porque no has estado suficiente tiempo con los de tu clase. –respondió insinuándole su naturaleza artística

–¿Usted es actriz? –preguntó, no la reconocía

–Eran otros tiempos. Ahora me dedico a otras cosas pero... no he perdido el toque ¿verdad? –habló con elegancia.

–Pues no, es muy buena –no sabia que decir.

–¿Y ahora? ¿En que estas trabajando? –preguntó la mujer indagando en la vida profesional del joven.

–No, no, yo... hace muchos tiempo que no... –no quería dar detalles de su abrupta salida.

–Oh, no me digas. Eso es... es como una puñalada para un artista –dijo con tono compareciente

–Si, bueno... no esta tan mal. Estoy comprometido –mintió.

–¡Agh! ¡Por Ra! ¿Comprometido? ¡Patrañas! Para un artista la única cosa con la que puede comprometerse es el escenario.

–Si, bueno... el escenario hace mucho rompió conmigo –trató de explicar con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

–No, el escenario siempre sera parte de ti. Porque una vez que subes ya jamas podrás vivir alejado de él. ¿Sabes? Habrá una obra y se necesita un actor ¿te interesa? –ofreció la mujer.

–¿Como extra? –bromeó, aunque sabia que el único papel que podría conseguir sin trayectoria seria ese.

–¿Extra? –estalló en risa la mujer–. Que buen sentido del humor tienes. No cariño, un papel. Uno de verdad.

–¿Acaso usted tiene contactos? ¿Por qué me darían un papel? –preguntó tratando de averiguar quien era esa mujer.

–Pues digamos que soy una muy buena representante –respondió de manera evasiva pero a la vez mostrando su superioridad.

–¿Y haría eso por mi? ¿Por alguien que conoció en un aeropuerto? –se quedó un instante pensando– Bien, ¿y en que parte de la historia termino drogado y vendido como esclavo a China? –dejo expuestas sus obvias dudas. La situación era por demás extraña.

–Pues tendrás que confiar en mi...

–Su atención por favor, el vuelo 689 proveniente de Domino hará su arribo por plataforma 8 –habló una voz femenina por el alto parlante

Yami escuchó el aviso; ese era el vuelo en el que venia Yugi, debía retirarse cortésmente Se puso de pie dando por terminada la conversación con aquella mujer.– Mire, es usted muy amable. Pero no puedo... –

–Como quieras... será tu decisión –dijo la joven poniéndose de pie también y sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su tapado negro– ten mi tarjeta. Si cambias de parecer, llamame.

Yami tomó la tarjeta y leyó el nombre impreso en la misma con delicadas letras cursivas y trazos dorados: "G. L. Laveau" y un número de teléfono en el margen inferior derecho.– Gracias... –alzó la vista a saludar a la joven pero para su sorpresa, aquella mujer ya no estaba allí; miró a su alrededor buscándola con la mirada pero se había desvanecido.

–Su atención por favor, el vuelo 689 proveniente de Domino acaba de arribar por plataforma 8 –anunció la voz del altoparlante. Yami se quedó un instante tratando de localizar con la mirada a aquella mujer en ese océano de gente pero fue imposible. Guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la plataforma 8 a esperar a su hermano.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello, ¿qué tal? que nervios... (grita ante la presión) es mi primer fic oficial; tiene un poco de todo, asi para los que hayan llegado hasta aqui... sean compasivos por favor; y no se olviden de dejar reviews para saber que opinan ¿si? :)

Nos leemos.


	2. Fragmentos

_**Capitulo 2 - Fragmentos**_

Repasó las hojas del periódico, mas precisamente la sección de clasificados donde varios círculos rojos enmarcaban los avisos que había respondido y varios de ellos eran finalmente tachados. Dio un sorbo a su café que estaba sobre la mesa frente a él y siguió su búsqueda en el matutino mientras intentaba ignorar el ruido a su alrededor. Estaba en un local de comidas rápidas; ese lugar infestado de personas que iban, venían, comían, charlaban; ciertamente no había hecho una buena decisión de lugar, era mas tranquilo buscar en su casa pero Yugi estaba allí, descansando del viaje; no quería molestarlo. Finalmente decidió que el periódico ya no tenia nada mas que ofrecer; se levantó y desechó el vaso del café que estaba bebiendo y el periódico en un cesto de basura y se dirigió a la caja.

–Bienvenido a Burger World ¿qué desea ordenar? –la voz de la empleada del local que estaba detras del mostrador lo hizo alzar la mirada a ver a la joven con el familiar uniforme del local trayendo lejanos recuerdos a su mente.

–Si, una hamburguesa doble con queso para llevar. –pidió amablemente.

–Enseguida –respondió la joven haciendo el pedido en caja.

Esa joven le recordaba a otra chica que también había visto usar ese uniforme: Anzu Mazaki, aquella encargada de ese local de comidas rápidas en Domino con el anhelo de convertirse en bailarina. Como pasaba el tiempo y alli estaba él recordando como si tuviese 5000 años.

–Son 25 yenes –anunció la joven.

–Si –respondió Yami alcanzándole el dinero.

–Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto –saludó la cajera entregándole una bolsa de mediano tamaño de papel marrón con el pedido del joven en su interior.

Yami tomó la bolsa y se retiró en silencio.

* * *

Salió de Burger World y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia su departamento. La gente pasaba junto a él, inmiscuida en sus propios asuntos; algunos hablando entre ellos, otros hablando por celular sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; cada uno de ellos ni siquiera él mismo; ya que tampoco notó que unos familiares zafiros lo observaban a través de los polarizados vidrios de una limusina blanca.

–¿Yami? –se preguntó el empresario al reconocer a ese singular ex-secretario al tiempo que alejaba el celular de su rostro apartándose a sí mismo de la conversación financiera de la que estaba participando.

–¿Sucede algo señor Kaiba? –preguntó el chófer al notar la atención de su patrón ser atraída por un transeúnte Algo, por demás, extraño en el empresario.

–Nada, continua... –ordenó al chófer a pesar de no haber sido esa su principal intención. Tal vez debía haber hablado con Yami, por los "viejos tiempos" pero... Yami ya era grande, podía cuidarse solo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró en el mismo cuando una voz lo recibió.

–Volviste Yami

Yami alzó la vista a ver a Yugi quien estaba sentado sobre el mullido sofá de la sala con una taza de café en mano; esa conocida taza de café que lo hacia sentir aún mas fracasado; detestaba esa taza. –¿Te despertaste tan rápido? –Esperaba que Yugi aun siguiera dormido después del viaje en avión pero parecía que el chico con un ligero descanso ya se encontraba recuperado.

–Si, no fue un viaje tan largo tampoco –sonrió al tiempo que dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesada frente al sillón

–Toma, te traje un aperitivo –dijo Yami entregándole la bolsa de papel marrón a Yugi.

–¿Si? –sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa y cogía el contenido en sus manos–. Gracias –agradeció Yugi por el almuerzo que su hermano le había traído

–De nada –respondió Yami sentándose junto a Yugi y dando un largo suspiro que indicó a Yugi la mañana que había tenido su hermano.

–¿Sin suerte?

–No –suspiró de nuevo desganado.

–Ya tendrás mas suerte –dijo Yugi al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa– Delicioso ¿Dónde lo compraste?

–En Burger World –indicó Yami.

–¿Fuiste a Burger World? –un tanto sorprendido; nunca se imaginó a Yami en ese lugar, no después de...

–Si, es extraño, me recordó a Anzu –contándole su descubrimiento.

–¿Si? –agregó un poco despreocupado.

–¿Sigue en Domino? –preguntó intentando obtener datos de la castaña que quizá Yugi, en su visita Domino, haya obtenido.

–No, se fue a Kyoto hace seis meses –contó sin poner mucha atención.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo esta?

–Bien, entró en una academia. Es bailarina principal. Se casó hace poco.

–¿Se casó? –preguntó un tanto sorprendido; al parecer el pasado sí fue fácil de olvidar para la castaña.

–Ah ha.

–¿Con quién?

Yugi guardó silencio un segundo y miró a Yami de reojo esperando que no lo estuviera viendo con su mirada inquisidora pero así era; los ojos de Yami se clavaron en él esperando una respuesta. Yugi maldijo en silencio, había hablado de más –No lo sé.

Yami entendió la evasiva por parte de su hermano. Algo le estaba escondiendo.

–Ah, el abuelo te manda esto –cambió de tema Yugi dándole un sobre blanco cerrado a su hermano quien lo tomó, curioso, lo revisó; no tenia ninguna inscripción en el mismo aunque por el peso y la forma del contenido podía adivinar lo que era y no lo alegró.

–¿Les dijiste? –le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

–Se dieron cuenta cuando hablé contigo –se defendió Yugi al tiempo que daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa y recordaba la conversación telefónica con Yami y sus padres viéndolo, cruzados de brazos, adivinando lo que los hermanos menores se decían. Fue su abuelo el que calmó la situación defendiendo a Yami y a regañadientes de ambos progenitores le entregó a Yugi los 2000000 yenes que tenia ahorrados.

Yami suspiró al tiempo que llevaba su mano derecha a su frente y se masajeaba la zona; su abuelo siempre interfiriendo por él y él... defraudandolo–Yugi, no se lo hubieras aceptado.

–¿Por qué? El abuelo te quiere mucho. Es un poco de ayuda, nada mas –trató de levantar los ánimos de su hermano.

–¡No quiero su ayuda! –estalló ante ese comentario. Él no necesitaba ayuda; siempre se las había arreglado solo. Claro algunas de sus decisiones no habían sido acertadas y por eso sus padres le "enviaron" a Yugi a vivir con él; para tenerlo bajo control.

–Calmate... –agregó Yugi en su tono mas conciliador

–¡¿Por qué lo aceptaste?! ¡¿Acaso no confiás en mi?! –gritó aventando el sobre y su contenido al suelo.

–Por supuesto, pero aun tenemos que comer, pagar el alquiler –argumentó Yugi recogiendo el sobre y colocandolo sobre la mesada.

–¿Y crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Piensas lo mismo que mamá y papá? ¿Qué soy un inútil? –agregó poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, tratando de subrayar inconscientemente que él era el hermano mayor. Podía soportar que sus padres desconfiaran de él; pero su hermano menor... era algo que no podía afrontar.

–No digo que no puedas hacerlo; tengo confianza en ti, eres mi hermano –objetó el menor con in tono mas serio; la actitud inmadura de Yami lo estaba haciendo enojar–. Pero si quieres saberlo, esto va mas allá de lo que yo crea.

Yami se quedó petrificado antes este último comentario. Se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón; si no tenia a Yugi, estaba solo, completamente solo.

–Gracias por la hamburguesa –dijo Yugi levantándose del sillón y retirándose a su habitación, tirando el envoltorio de la hamburguesa en el cesto de basura cuando pasó junto a este.

El sonido del golpe de la puerta al cerrándose contra el marco de la habitación de Yugi, inundó el departamento. Yami aun estaba paralizado por las palabras de Yugi cuando finalmente sintió la fuerza de sus piernas flaquear hasta derrumbarse sobre el sillón completamente derrotado. Yugi tenia razón, era un poco inmaduro a veces pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba estancado; cuando por fin había decidido ponerle fin a ese despreciable trabajo de "secretario" debía enfrentarse con la realidad. Era un joven sin habilidades definidas para el mundo laboral ordinario. Tampoco era exigente; solo quería un trabajo donde le reconocieran sus habilidades y no lo estén persiguiendo por ser un "joven encantador". Se quedó un minuto con su vista perdida en el blanco cieloraso cuando bajó la mirada encontró la billetera de Yugi, abierta, sobre la mesada junto al sobre que le había enviado su abuelo. Unos tickets de avión que asomaban de entre los compartimentos de cuero llamaron su atención; tomó la cartera de Yugi, terminó de extraer los pasajes y los leyó; solo para sentir un balde de agua fría caer sobre él. Eran cuatro pasajes; dos de ellos los pudo reconocer al instante, eran los pasajes de ida y vuelta a Domino pero los otros dos, eran... pasajes de ida y vuelta a Kyoto de hace dos días atrás; ¿qué hacia Yugi en Kyoto? ¿Acaso había ido a...? Tiró los pasajes al suelo, sí, ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba solo, definitivamente, solo. Ya no podía confiar en Yugi, en su mas querido hermano; debía hacer su propia suerte, fue en ese instante cuando recordó aquel fugaz encuentro en el aeropuerto con aquella mujer.

–_Si cambias de parecer, llamame._

Recordó las palabras de aquella extraña y de inmediato comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos aquel objeto que le había dado: la tarjeta. La leyó de nuevo y tomó el teléfono "G. L. Laveau" leyó y se quedó un instante con el teléfono en mano ¿de veras quería contactar con aquella extraña? ¿Seria seguro? ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Una trampa de qué? "No te creas tan especial" le reclamó su cabeza. Y en un ultimo toque de razón.. o locura; marcó el número que figuraba en la tarjeta y esperó; un tono, dos, tres, ...

–¿Hola? –respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

–Hola... quisiera hablar con la señorita... –leyó por ultima vez las doradas letras impresas en la tarjeta que formaban apenas, lo que parecía ser, el apellido de aquella mujer que conoció hacia unos días– Laveau ¿puede ser?

–Ella habla –la respuesta sólida y cortante.

–Ah, habla Yami, Yami Mutou nos conocimos en el aeropuerto hace unos días... –trató de encontrar algún indicio que lo ayudara a que Laveau lo recordara.

–Ah ha –fue la respuesta aunque Yami no supo si significaba un "te recuerdo" o un "sabia que ibas a llamar". Prefirió no adivinar.

–Usted me ofreció un papel en una obra quisiera saber si...

–¿Lo reconsideraste? –interrumpió la mujer.

–Si, quisiera saber si ¿aun esta en pie? –preguntó un tanto nervioso.

–Por supuesto

* * *

Segundo capitulo! (aplausito leve) si bueno, toda la parte de introducción esta hecha asi que a partir del próximo capi empieza bien la historia.

Un gran agradecimiento a Dream Bloom por su review y por el consejo ;D lo revisé y me di cuenta que si... mi falta de atención me gana aveces.

Si, desde hace mucho ya Dartz se lo tenia merecido y bueno... Laveau es muy particular pero no quiero que sea la mujer que peleé el amor de Yami. Nopo. Y tampoco voy a bashear a Anzu pero aveces la danza y el teatro se juntan para bien, mal, se verá.

Asi que, eso es todirilijillo. Espero les guste el capitulo. Dejen reviews, please!

Bye! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Escena 3**_

Era otra mañana en la gran ciudad de Tokio; el joven de ojos rubíes caminaba por las congestionadas aceras del centro esquivando a las muchedumbres que iban y venían como una manada de animales llevándose todo a su paso. Difícil le era detenerse un momento a leer los nombres de las calles pero se guió por intuición; ya que esa era su habitual ruta a su ex-trabajo. Caminó hasta la dirección que aquella mujer le había pasado por teléfono; revisó una vez mas el papel en la que lo había anotado para cerciorarse: era un edificio enorme podía apreciarse desde afuera, incontables veces había pasado frente a él y nunca lo había notado; la entrada estaba escondida detrás de dos grandes puertas de metal moldeadas con tragaluces incrustados; como las de aquellas calles porteñas que albergaron a los bohemios que huían de su Europa natal. Se acercó a la puerta y espió a través de los cristales; una tenue luz amarilla se podía divisar en el interior y un joven de cabellos negros, con curiosos dados como aros, fumando un cigarrillo se encontraba en el hall de entrada. Yami golpeó un poco los vidrios para llamar la atención del joven de cabellos azabache quien lo miró e hizo un gesto con su mano para que entrara. El ojirubí empujó la puerta abriéndola, entró y se dirigió al muchacho de ojos verdes.

–Hola, –se acercó algo retraído ante la frialdad con la que lo miraba el joven del hall– estoy buscando a Duke Deblin.

–Si, ¿y tú eres? –dijo con un ligero seseo examinándolo con una mirada de desprecio de arriba a abajo.

–Soy Yami Mutou, vengo por el papel vacante de la obra –respondió sin dar mucho detalle; después de todo, tampoco sabia cual era el papel que Laveau le había reservado.

–Uh um –siguió mirándolo con una expresión que podía significar "y esto me envía".

–¡Duke! ¡Te estamos esperando! –la voz de una joven se coló por detrás de la habitación al final del hall.

–¡Un segundo! –gritó un tanto exasperado para volver al análisis de aquel joven de cabellos tricolores; hasta que finalmente suspiro sin remedio– Bien, sígueme. –Dijo tirando su cigarrillo al suelo.

El de ojos verdes camino hasta la habitación del fondo y Yami lo siguió Al entrar, se encontró con al menos unas 30 personas que iban y venían, algunas vestían extraños atuendos medievales y rápidamente advirtió que eran disfraces y detrás de ellos, su antigua pasión: el escenario.

–¡Reunión! –llamó el de cabellos negros a los presentes y al instante todos estuvieron junto al escenario para escuchar lo que el director tenia para decir.

–Bien damas y caballeros, la obra es en tres días; nuestros tiempos están acotados y saben que "la suerte" de Macbeth ha caído sobre nuestra humilde presentación –fingió un tono traumatizado– ¡Oh, Shakespeare! ¡¿Por que lanzas a tus musas de la desesperación contra mí?! –volviendo a su tono normal– Bien, el destino nos ha enviado a un joven que cree poder memorizar el libreto y por mi actual estado de desesperación, si, voy a darle una oportunidad. Mis actores, el es Yami Mutou, –dijo presentando al joven de cabellos tricolores que estaba junto a él– nuestro Macduff, Thane de Fife.

Los demás actores dieron un cordial aplauso de bienvenida al nuevo integrante.

–¿Macduff? –preguntó Yami casi sin creerlo.

–Disculpa, Duke. –habló una rubia de ojos rubí– ¿Cómo vamos a ensayar si falta Macbeth?

–Si, si, ya sé. Hablaré con ese idiota; mientras tanto usaremos lo que tenemos. Bien, todos al escenario. León, –le habló a un pequeño de cabellos rosados, con pecas y una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro– trae un libreto para el nuevo.

–Enseguida –respondió el chico al tiempo que salió corriendo a buscar lo que le habían pedido.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, Yami observaba a los demás actores interpretar sus escenas para familiarizarse con el entorno y aveces leía su libreto para ir aprendiendo sus lineas.

–Bien, vamos por el acto cuatro, escena tres. ¡Yami! –llamó Duke al nuevo para que se uniera a la interpretación

Yami suspiró un poco nervioso y subió a escena con su libreto en mano; parecía un novato al ver que los demás ya conocían sus lineas de memoria pero para él, aun era muy pronto para despegarse de este.

–Véngate como un hombre. –exclamó el actor que interpretaba a Malcom dirigiéndose a Yami.

–Sí que me vengaré, pero soy hombre, y siento y me atormenta la memoria de lo que mas quise en el mundo. Y lo vio el cielo y no se apiadó de ellos –habló Yami en un tono neutro.

–¡Yami! –interrumpió el director al escuchar la falta de emoción en las palabras de Macduff–. Ven aquí un minuto. –Llamó al actor.

Yami tragó saliva nervioso y bajó del escenario. Solo había dicho unas pocas lineas ¿y ya lo estaban reprendiendo?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yami sin entender lo que había hecho mal.

–Eso pregunto yo. ¿Qué pasa? No siento a Macduff en tus palabras –explicó Duke seriamente.

–No entiendo –respondió Yami un tanto serio. No había fallas en su linea.

–No estas interpretando a Macduff.

–Si, lo hago.

–¿Lo haces?

–Si.

–No lo veo.

–Sigo el libreto –trató de redondear la idea. No entendía lo que Duke buscaba que dijera,

–Sigues el libreto y yo veo dos Macbeths sobre el escenario cuando solo debería haber uno –reprochó el de cabellos negros.

–No entiendo a que se refiere –la forma de explicar de Duke era demasiado trillada.

Duke asintió varias veces con una mueca de hastío en su rostro, de la nada, arrancó el libreto de las manos de Yami; se puso en posición y recitó

–¡Y lo vio el cielo y no se apiadó de ellos! –exclamó con un tono áspero; frío y desinteresado– ¡Y lo vio el cielo y no se apiadó de ellos! –volvió a recitar, esta vez con sentimientos a flor de piel como si en su interior su alma estuviera partiéndose en pedazos por la tristeza– ¿Notas la diferencia? –preguntó el de ojos verdes esperando que Yami se reconociera a sí mismo.

–Yo... no quería hacer un Macduff herido. Quería hacerlo un poco mas frío por la situación que debe atravesar –trató de escudarse Yami.

–Error. No estas entendiendo tu motivación. No ves la importancia del papel de Macduff. Macduff no es menos importante porque tiene menor cantidad de escenas ni porque no es legitimo heredero. Es el antagonista de Macbeth; el héroe, un imposible a la nueva percepción del mundo de Macbeth. Macbeth es un usurpador del trono, esta cegado por el poder que cree tener que lo obliga a mostrarse fuerte. Tu papel es representar la completud del hombre; algo que Macbeth se ha negado a aceptar porque aceptarlo lo haría débil; indigno de la mujer a su lado. No debes tener miedo de expresar lo que sientes, lo que te hiere; eso te hace fuerte, te hace completo y mas fuerte que Macbeth.

Yami asintió intentando asimilar lo que Duke le habia dicho y como expresarlo.

–Bien, ¡a escena todos! ¡Continuamos! –gritó Duke llamando a sus actores a repetir la escena– Malcom y Macduff. Acto 4 Escena 3. Repitan el final; Malcom desde "véngate como un hombre".

–Véngate como un hombre –volvió a repetir Malcom.

–Sí que me vengaré, pero soy hombre, y siento y me atormenta la memoria de lo que mas quise en el mundo. ¡Y lo vio el cielo y no se apiadó de ellos! –gritó Yami fingiendo un alma despedaza mientras Duke miraba las escena desde la tercera linea del público– ¡Ah, pecador Macduff, tu tienes la culpa de todo! Por ti han perecido aquellos inocentes. ¡Dios les dé la gloria eterna! –se expresó casi con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos.

–Tu dolor afile tu espada e inflame tu brío. Sirvate de aguijón y no de freno –habló Malcom alentando a Macduff.

–Aunque lloraran mis ojos como los de una mujer, mi lengua hablaría con la audacia de un varón. ¡Dios mio, ponme enfrente de ese demonio, y si se libra de mi espada consentiré hasta que el cielo le perdone! –exclamó Yami escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos cuando de repente sintió un cambio en el ambiente a su alrededor, silencio, completo silencio. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de admiración por parte del resto del elenco; la atención de todos los presentes puesta en él y su actuación Se quedó paralizado un segundo. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

–Esas ya son palabras dignas de ti –culminó Malcom.

El silencio siguió, roto por las palabras de Duke– Malcom habla por mi, Yami. Es perfecto.

Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en los labios de Yami; estaba recibiendo el elogio de sus colegas actores. Estaba... feliz.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Tokio y el frío comenzó a inundar las calles. Los actores lentamente comenzaron a despedirse del edificio donde practicaban las escenas previas al gran evento; los que ya se conocían, salieron primeros y en grupo comenzaron a caminar. Yami salió solo y en silencio cuando una voz femenina lo interceptó.

–Muy buenas lineas –elogió la joven rubia, alta de ojos purpura– Soy Mai Valentine, o Lady Macduff si lo prefieres –se presentó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, dándole la mano.

–Mucho gusto –respondió Yami el saludo y comenzaron a caminar juntos a unos metros del grupo mas numeroso que iba delante de ellos.

–Me gusto mucho tu interpretación; es raro escuchar a un hombre hablar así.

–¿Así como? –preguntó Yami confundido.

–Así, tan... lleno de sentimientos –trató de buscar las palabras para describirlo.

–Gracias.

–Nunca te había visto ¿eres de aquí?

–No, yo... bueno es la primera vez que... –no quería empezar la difícil tarea de recitar su "historia artística".

–Entiendo, yo hacia coros, soy soprano de opera pero el teatro también me gusta.

–Si, bueno, no es eso a lo que me refería pero...

–¡Mai! ¡Vienes! –el grupo llamó a la rubia que había quedado atrás para que los acompañara.

–¡Si! –respondió Mai y luego se dirigió a Yami– Los demás vamos a ir a comer algo. ¿Quieres venir?

–Me encantaría pero... –miró su reloj que ya marcaba las diez de la noche– tengo que ir a casa con mi hermano. Le dije que volvería a las ocho –se excusó el de cabellos tricolores.

–Esta bien, sera la próxima, –dijo sonriendo– nos vemos mañana.

La rubia se despidió saludando a Yami y este la vio alejarse con los demás Tantos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente pero no era momento para ponerse melancólico; ya tendría otra oportunidad. Por lo pronto, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dio una rápida mirada al interior antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él con llave– ¡Yugi! ¡Llegué! –saludó alegremente mientras se quitaba una bufanda roja que llevaba puesta y su abrigo– ¿Estás en casa?

–¡Si! ¿Cómo te fue? –fue la respuesta que recibió de su pequeño hermano que entraba al living.

–Yugi, estas viendo al Thane Macduff –exclamó orgulloso y alegre al tiempo que abría sus brazos presentándose

–¡Bien! –gritó Yugi eufórico Sabia que su hermano lo lograría– ¿Cuándo podré ir a verte?

–Este sábado. Tengo que memorizar esto– explicó al tiempo que dejaba sobre el sofá un escrito de varias hojas: el libreto.

–Hay que celebrar –exclamó Yugi alegre al tiempo que ideaba una plan para festejar– Iré a encargar una cena –dijo al tiempo que iba a la cocina a buscar el numero del delivery.

–Si –respondió Yami desplomándose sobre el confortable sofá del living. Había sido un día agitado, estaba cansado; pero por esta vez podía decir que su trabajo valía la pena. Sonrió con satisfacción; cuando una pequeña luz proveniente de teléfono de linea, que indicaba las llamadas perdidas, llamó su atención. Tomó el teléfono para revisar las llamadas en la pantalla pero solo encontró llamadas realizadas a un numero que conocía bien: la casa de sus padres en Domino. Eso significaba, ¿qué Yugi los mantenía informados de todo lo que sucedía? Sostuvo el teléfono en su mano conteniendo su impulso de aventarlo contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía ser que toda la alegría que sintió hacia unos instantes hubiese desaparecido ante ese descubrimiento? Yugi lo tenia controlado, a él, al hermano mayor.

–¿Quieres postre? –la voz de Yugi surgió de la cocina, ignorante a los pensamientos de Yami; cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono celular del mayor.

–¡Si! –gritó, contestándole a Yugi, antes de contestar su teléfono celular– ¿Hola?

–¿Y? ¿qué tal? –una voz femenina y familiar al otro lado del teléfono

–¿Laveau? –preguntó Yami reconociendo a quien estaba al otro lado de la linea.

–¿Quién mas? –respondió la pregunta con otra. Parecía querer insinuar que ninguna otra persona lo llamaría; un poco engreída al parecer de Yami pero, antes de responder, este solo sonrió– Dime ¿cómo te fue con Deblin? –preguntó la mujer con su natural tono señorial.

–Bien, obtuve el papel –le comunicó aunque, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ella ya lo sabia.

–Lo sabia –respondió disipando la ínfima duda de Yami.

–¿Lo sabia? –decidió investigar la fuente.

–¿Querías que fuera una sorpresa? –fiel a su particular forma de ser, esquivó la pregunta con otra–Me dicen que el sábado es el gran evento. ¿Tienes miedo?

–No, estoy emocionado pero no asustado.

–Recuerdame como era la obra. Es una de Shakespeare ¿A quién debes matar?

–A Macbeth.

–¿Y?

–No sé; aun no he practicado mis escenas con él. –Una risa ligera, sarcástica, se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono; esa singular risa de Laveau– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó el joven un tanto extenuado de esa singular personalidad de esa mujer; esa risa le ponía los pelos de punta. Esa risa insinuante

–Nada, estoy segura que te divertirás.

_**-Fin Escena 3-**_

_Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? creo que no... pero aca traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Yami no tiene el papel principal ¿De quién será? El próximo capitulo: la respuesta y el final del primer acto. Agradecimientos a **DarkRose00** por su review si, va a pasar mucho, mucho, ya quisiera que pasase; quisiera ponerlo en el resumen pero estaria revelandolo ToT y sí va a haber romance :3 bad romance, mas de un personaje va a perder la cabeza... en todo sentido ;) y a __**Atami no Tsuki**, gracias, aunque si me gustarian comentarios en base a redacción y esas cosas :D. Si, sé que no pongo muchos detalles pero... los detalles estan... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es asi, dejen reviews que alimentan las ganas de escribir ;) y nos leemos._


End file.
